The Untold Love Story (revised)
by TheGrandDisciple
Summary: (A revised version of one of my first stories. I felt it needed to be redone and told again) Marcus Levesque is hired to work at Op'era Populaire. He just wants to do his job but someone else has caught his attention while becoming the focus of someone else's. A story of other unseen events that unfolded during the movies main story (Rated T for adult situations)
1. Chapter 1

****A/N: Yes I posted this story years ago.. However, after reading it I decided it needed to be redone to make it better. So please enjoy this revised story.  
In regards to this story, Myself and I'm sure others, wonder what came of Meg Geri. So this is MY (fictional) take on what went on in her life while the drama unfolded in Christine's. Since there are SO many love stories involving Christine, The Phantom and Raul I decided to take a different turn with O.C. Marcus Levesque (Ley-Vek) and Meg Giry. Enjoy ;-)****

Op'era Populaire 1881  
Just shortly after the Op'era Populaire was purchased, but not yet announced, by Andre and Firmin, a young man in his mid twenties, named Marcus Levesque was hired by the new owners to work up in the catwalks as a scene shifter. He was quite excited to begin working there. For he heard that Op'era Populaire was the most attended and busiest op'era house in France. Which was why he left Op'era Solaris. Op'era Populaire was glad to have him and he was excited to start. When he arrived, he was greeted with a warm welcome and a few snickers. The snickers were because of the build of his body. Even though he was tall with a light muscular definition, he was a lot more slender than most scene shifters. Which made most of those employed doubt the possibility of him being a scene shifter. However he quickly proved everyone wrong when it came to his ability to efficiently do the job.

The warmness he was greeted with was because of his blond hair and brown eyes that made the girls of the Op'era House to find him attractive. For that reason they were kind to him. He heard the whispers and saw the looks that he simply ignored. He was there to work and prove his worth and that was it. Hence why he had refused to meet anyone other than his fellow scene shifters and catwalk workers. At least that was what he told himself as he made his way to greet the owners.

Upon his arrival, he was informed that in a months time, they were going to host "Chalumeau's Hannibal." Everything went very well for his first two weeks. Even though he had had a few tiffs with Joesph Buquet almost immediately. In his third week, Andre and Firmin were officially introduced as the new owners and to everyone's relief, including his, La Carlotta quit the production after a backdrop fell on her. Marcus did not much care for her but was nervous as they had a week until the show opened and it had already sold out and feared for his future at Op'era Populaire.  
Moments later, Christine Daa'e took to the stage singing and caught everyone's attention, even Marcus's. He watched for a moment or two before returning to his station. For the next several days before the show was to happen, when Christine Daa'e would sing, "Think of Me," all the crew on the catwalk would walk up to the ledge to watch her sing and be mesmerized by her beauty. Which began to annoy Marcus after the second day. He was there to work, not gawk.  
Two days before the production was to begin, Joseph Buquet pulled him to the ledge and pointed to Christine Daa'e while making vulgar remarks. In that moment though, Marcus instead took notice of a ballerina who stood out more than the others. She had blond hair, and the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. His attention focused on her as his heart skipped a beat. He became as mesmerized by her as the others had by Christine.

The afternoon before opening, after the rehearsal was over and the cast began their end of day chores, Marcus came down from the catwalk to attempt to talk to that ballerina. He waited until she came backstage and approached her. Before he could speak even a word, Madame Giry was standing before him. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him away. She stared him hard in the eye. A slight chill coursed down his spine. He looked down before she gave him a slight shove get him to look back up at her.

"Just what is it that you think you are doing?" she asked with a stern tone.

"I only wished to give compliments to that ballerina on her superior performance in rehearsals tonight," he stammered.

Madame Giry huffed, "I suspect other intentions. That ballerina is my daughter. You are in no standing or status to be speaking to her. You shall stay away from her or I will see you removed from this Op'era House," she threatened.

He looked down to take a deep breath before he responded. "I understand Madame Giry. My apologies."

Madame Giry turned away from him and to her daughter. "Come Meg. It's time to prepare to retire for the night," she said and forced her to walk away with her.

He now knew her name. Meg Giry. He felt his heart break as he watched them walk away. He knew he could not give up that easily. Not without a fight. He refused to do so. He promised himself he would prove he deserved a chance to be with her. Regardless of his lack of social standing.

"I have seen true beauty! If she notices me, I shall do what I must to be with her," he said aloud.

At that moment he saw Meg look back at him. Noticeably upset about what had just transpired. He then held hope. The look on her face when she turned back told him everything. Most importantly, that she had noticed him within the month he had been working there. His heart skipped another beat. Now he needed to find a way to talk to her when her mother was not around. He wondered how and when he would be able to do so.

The morning that the show was to open, Marcus was up early, tightening the ropes that held up the backdrops. Suddenly from behind, he heard a voice that was very gentle. He turned around to see Meg standing before him. He paused for a moment before he regained composure. He bowed his head in greeting.

"Please don't do that," she requested.

"How may I be of service Miss Giry," he asked.

"Please call me Meg," she insisted

"Apologies," he replied quietly.

"No no. _I_ wish to apologize for my mother. She is rather overly protective of me," she apologized.

"And rightfully so," he agreed.

"Well, I am her only child. After my father died, she never married. Therefore she took on the responsibility of both parental roles. She does not want anything to jeopardize my career as a ballerina. She is just overbearing about it. It can sometimes be rather annoying."

"As a lone parent should be."

"I really am sorry about the way she treated you though. Also for how she threatened you if you were seen with me."

"There is nothing to apologize for Meg. You are here now," he said and took a gentle step closer to her.

His smile broadened when she looked up at him. She lightly blushed and looked away. They both took a deep, shaky breath. She then looked him in the eye. He stopped and stared as deeply as he could into hers.

She took a step back when he reached out for her. "Why has it been so important to you to be able to speak to me?" she asked. Her confusion flowing in her voice.

After an awkward silence he let out a sigh. "Because after the first time I saw you dancing on the stage, I swore that I saw an angel and the stage was Heaven. Every time I have seen you dancing I believed that Heaven is where I have stood in that moment. Not in this opera house. I saw no one except for you. I knew then, I must be with you. No matter what it takes."

She could see by looking in his eyes he meant every word. She blushed again as a look of surprise took over her face.

"I mean every word of it. I have watched you every time you take the stage since the moment you first stood out to me. Since that moment I have made sure to leave you flowers and chocolate and other gifts addressed to you. Hoping for this moment to happen," he finished.

She was taken aback. "So _you_ are the one who has been admiring me all this time? And _you_ left me the gifts? _You_ are my admirer?" She asked to him with a sudden smile. "All this time I thought it was a cruel joke. Or that Joseph Buquet. Christine was not just trying to be nice when she said that she doesn't have _all_ of the admirers."

"I only have admiration for you, your beauty and your talents. She may be the star but I appreciate the _true_ talent."

They smiled and stepped closer to each other. He could swear that he felt both of their hearts racing in unison. He just wanted her in his arms. He told himself it would happen before the night was out. That it would be worth the risk of being fired. He no longer cared.

"I wish I had come to talk to you sooner," she whispered.

"Never mind that now," he said and took her hand.

They stared deeply into each others eyes. He leaned in to kiss her when they heard Madame Giry call Meg's name. Quickly and reluctantly, Marcus retreated to catwalks while Meg made it look as if she had been practicing alone the entire time. Madame Giry scolded her for not telling her where she was going to be. Then he heard her say, "If I find out you were with that Marcus Levesque, I will have you cast out of this school and let the Opera Ghost punish him in any way he sees fit for trying to ruin the future of the most promising ballerina here."

The production of "Chalumeau's Hannibal," took place later that night. As predicted, Christine Daae stole the show with her singing. During the production Marcus over heard in detail, for the first time, the tale of the Opera Ghost. Otherwise known as, the Phantom Of The Opera. At first he dismissed the stories. Yet when he began feeling that someone was watching him, he wondered if there was perhaps, some truth to the stories before dismissing them again.

Throughout the production, he continuously glanced at box number five. Unable to believe that it had been left empty as instructed. The rest of the time, his eyes were on Meg. Except for the occasions when he saw Madame Giry glaring up at the catwalk. The rest of the production he spent shifting scenes and ignoring Joseph Buquet's the best he could. No matter how vile and vulgar his comments were.

An hour and a half after the show was over, Madame Giry had gone to see Christine Daa'e immediately after. At that time, another ballerina came to Marcus after he came down from the ladder. She informed him that Meg was waiting for him by the main curtain and said to be quick because she did not have long. He discreetly rushed to the main stage. Once there, he saw Meg, anxiously standing by the curtain. She smiled when he appeared. Before he could say anything, she placed her finger against his lips and looked into his eyes again.

"We have little time Marcus. We must make the best of what time we have," she told him.

"Then no more words," he replied.

"I must tell you this first," she began and he nodded in acknowledgment. "I appreciate everything you have given me. Especially your support and for allowing me to know that someone pays attention to me and puts me in the spotlight."

With that, she gently kissed his lips and he kissed hers. In that moment, he knew that one way or another, he was with her and wanted to always be there for her. He wanted to forever protect her with his life. Against anything and anyone. The kiss became passionate as they wrapped their arms around each other. He decided to worry later about what he would need to do to be able to make the relationship known and accepted by everyone.

As they remained in that moment, he could not help but know for certain they were being watched. He was not sure by whom. But he knew it none the less. What he did not know was it could very well be whom he dismissed...the Opera Ghost.


	2. Chapter 2

Marcus and Meg stood by the main curtain sharing a very passionate kiss. His suspicion of being watched was true. But it was not by the rumored "Opera Ghost." It was the drunk pervert, Joseph Buquet. Joseph then thought about his dislike for Marcus for doing their job better than himself. And for Marcus's habit of rappelling onto the stage from the catwalk. Joseph watched Meg and Marcus kiss a moment longer before he ran off to go get Madame Giry. Laughing as he did so.

After their kiss ended, Marcus held Meg in his arms again. So close this time, that she could feel his heartbeat. After a moment longer, she looked to him and they both knew, that as much as neither of them wanted to, they had to go to their respective living quarters. For they knew her mother would be looking for her and would also make certain they never saw each other again if she caught them together. Especially in the after hours. He reluctantly let her go and they parted ways. Meg managed to avoid her mother and went to check on Christine. Marcus headed up to the catwalk so that he could reflect on what had transpired.

As he got up to the catwalk, Marcus saw Madame Giry slap Joseph Buquet in the backstage area. He wondered what it was she was slapping him for. He then carefully moved closer so that he could hear.

"I already told Marcus not to dare go near her. I have paid _close_ attention. He's obeyed my wishes you damn fool! Leave my site Joseph Buquet!" she demanded.

Marcus chuckled a bit. They were caught but the informant was not considered reliable. It was funny to him. He took a deep breath and sat down with his arms folded on the rail of the catwalk. He rested his head on his arms and let his legs dangle off the side. He smiled and reflected once again on the moment.

He started thinking aloud, "The beautiful ballerina, Meg Giry, has feelings for me! How are we going to be together though without losing everything we have? Shall we keep it discreet? No! I must gain Madame Giry's approval! It's the only way! We are meant to be! I may not be rich nor a performer, but I am a worthy suitor!"

After being yanked out of a secret tunnel behind Christine's mirror and scolded by her mother, Meg took the opportunity to talk with her about Marcus. But at the mention of his name, Madame Giry, quickly lost interest in hearing about him.

"He is no one of importance or talent. Unless he can prove that he is deserving of you without being someone of status, you will not see him. Rumors are now spreading about the two of you which makes things delicate for you and I now," Madame Giry vented.

When Meg tried to reassure her mother that Marcus was a good man, her attention was once again with Joseph Buquet. He was frightening the Ballerinas with stories of the Opera Ghost and his Punjab Lasso. He was also making vulgar gestures towards the girls. Which angered Madame Giry more. She decided to remind him and the girls about what happens when people know too much about the Opera Ghost.

Marcus heard Madame Giry curse Joseph from the catwalk. He dismissed it while he devised a a way to prove himself worthy to her. Before he could get another thought in, he realized someone was standing behind him. Before he could turn around, he felt something tighten against his neck. He frantically clawed at it when a sudden voice whispered in his ear, "Relax! If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already! Now be silent and just, listen."

Marcus then realized that the lasso was not choking him. So he did as he was told and listened to what the man holding it had to say.

"I've been watching you! The way you are pursuing Meg Giry. A touching spectacle indeed. I know Madame Giry has told you to stay away and I commend you for it. I do. You are doing as you're told and Meg came to you. A clever way to go about things. However, you very much care for her. I can see it. If I did not know any better, I would say... You are in love with her. Though I'd prefer tell you to listen to Madame Giry and stay away from her daughter and to let this moment be your warning. I cannot bring myself to do so. I can not let that happen to Meg. I will instead make you this offer," the voice said and took a deep breath.

"You work form me. Help me, do as I command, get these fools to follow my orders and stay out of my way. In return, I will make it possible for you for you to be with her. I am the only person who can convince her mother otherwise. You see, just like Madame Giry, I can see that our daughter is has fallen in love monsieur. Unlike Madame Giry, I cannot try and make her ignore it. I can not take that away from Meg. Nor shall I. I owe her at least that much. Among the many things I owe her. She has what I'll never have again! A chance of living a life with love that everyone can see! Accept my offer and I will make it possible for you to be with our daughter. Do we have a deal?" The man behind the Punjab Lasso offered.

Marcus's eyes widened when the man speaking to him revealed he was Megs father. He then thought about the stories he had been hearing. "Can it be?" he wondered. Then it hit him. The Punjab Lasso, someone sneaking up as quiet as the dust gathered without him knowing they were there. It couldn't be but it could only be... him.

As the lasso was loosened, Marcus turned around and was face to face with the man holding it. It was the man he prayed it would not be... The Opera Ghost!


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: There is a lot of dialogue, but there is a lot to be explained. Enjoy and please review. :)**_

With a Punjab Lasso still around his neck, Marcus was eye to eye with the Opera Ghost. He thought about the offer Opera Ghost's offer. It took him less than a second before he reached out and shook the Opera Ghost's gloved hand. For the first time since he arrived at Op'era Populaire, he was sure about something. Despite the conditions and potential ramifications.

"Anything, to be able to be with her," he answered.

The Opera Ghost removed the lasso from around his neck but remained standing in front of him.

"I'm sure you have questions. Come, I wish to answer them. But tell no one of the things I am about to tell you. Understand?" he stated with a threatening look.

Marcus just nodded. The Opera Ghost then lead him from the catwalks, to a room on the balcony that was behind the chandelier. Once the Opera Ghost shut the door, he had Marcus sit down while he looked out the window and tossed the lasso into the corner. He paced in silence for a moment. Marcus remained quiet and watched him. Trying to keep his knee from trembling. The Opera Ghost finally stood in the corner opposite of him and leaned against the wall.

"I know you heard me when I said that Meg Giry is our daughter," he began with a sigh. "It is true. The beautiful ballerina you have fallen in love with, is the daughter of myself and Madame Giry. Just be patient. I am about to explain," he insisted.

Marcus sat back and nodded for him to continue. Despite the shock that he was in.

" When we were children, Antoinette, helped me escape from a carnival where I was abused by a gypsy man. He made money by exploiting my hideous face! She then brought and hid me here at the op'era house. I eventually took refuge in the catacombs. This has been _my_ domain ever since. Every few nights she would sneak down to visit me after everyone went to bed and we would play games. Which is how I actually found my lair in the catacombs. We found it after I made my Gondola. Then I began to furnish it. She helped me by bringing me discarded items after productions would end. She would also keep me company when I would make things to furnish my lair and would dance to the songs I wrote. At her suggestion, I began "haunting," the op'era house. With that I was able to demand and began receiving payments from the owners," he laughed for a little bit after that before he composed himself.

"Antoinette then did the greatest thing anyone ever would for me. After years of wearing potato sacks and cloth over my face. She made me my first mask. My first real piece of clothing. Something I was able to call _mine_. After that, she was and still is the _only_ person who I would ever allow to look and could ever stand to look at my face. When we were sixteen she came to me very upset and told me that a man working in the op'era house had attempted to wrong her in unspeakable ways!" he shouted and kicked a chair across the room.

Marcus flinched but did not look away. He refrained from saying anything as the situation became too delicate. Before he could make a decision, the Opera Ghost stepped back into the corner. He took another deep, shaky breath and continued.

"I hid her in my lair just after I got her to draw him down into the catacombs. I waited with a lasso. I climbed up into one of the torch holes on the stair well. When he came into view, I dropped the lasso around his neck and tightened it until he died. I dumped his body into the river that is in the catacombs. After that I began to kill anyone who wronged the girls. Or traipsed too close to my lair that wasn't welcomed to do so. Shortly after I killed the man who wronged her, our friendship became much more. It turned into love. The only love I have ever known until now. When we were nineteen, Antoinette came to me and told me that she was with child. I didn't know what to think. I asked her what she was going to do. You must understand,at that time I was in no position to raise a young one. She told me we should raise the child together. I asked her how that would be possible? She begged me to come out of hiding. Pleaded with me. I couldn't bring myself to join a world that would shun, not only me, but our entire family and tell us our child was going to be a... _freak_... like me! It pains me to this day, but I told her that I could not raise the child with her. Even if she did not end up looking like me. But I promised that I would never be far and I promised that she would study at _this_ op'era house and be apart of it's productions one day. I promised that I'd be able to pay for her to be here," he began to stifle his tears and sobs.

"I missed her birth. But I saw her when she was brought here to her home. Madame Giry brought her to the catacombs so I could see her. A burden was lifted from me when I saw that she was not another child of Hell, with a face like mine. Antoinette asked me one last time to come out of hiding and raise her together. I told her once again, that unfortunately I could not put the burden on our daughter of knowing I'm her father. But I promised to always be here and watch over her. She cursed me and vowed to never see or speak to me again. She has never spoken to me since then. I have been too ashamed to try and speak with her directly even to this day. I have been here the whole time watching Meg grow up. But my shame has made me unable to in any way, tell her who I am," he finished as a tear fell from his eye and down his mask. He quickly wiped it away and looked Marcus in the eye.

"I know you wonder why it was Christine Daae and not my own daughter that I took under my wing. After I began writing my own operas, I knew that whoever the young woman was that I would teach to sing my music, would be the one to carry on my work. That means she would live with me and after me in a life of music and solitude. Living for the music. It would be wrong to subject Meg to such a fate. The other reason being that the woman who would become my Angel Of Music, is also the one to bare my children to continue my legacy. That is why I chose Christine. I want Meg to have a life far better than mine! Christine is meant to be with me you understand? Go now and give me two days to find a way to communicate with Antoinette. You'll have your chance Monsieur," he promised.  
"If you ever feel you must speak with me, come to this room. I will know when you are here. Go now and stay out of the catacombs. Unless I request your presence there! Now forget not our agreement. Also, your primary task for me now, is to do everything in your power to help me get the Vicompte out of my way! Christine must be mine!"

After being given his task, Marcus stopped and looked at the Opera Ghost. He bowed to him with his arm across his chest and his head to the floor. He stood back up and stared at him.

"I shall do everything in my power Monsieur," he said.

The Opera Ghost put his hand up and shook his head.

"Marcus, please call me by my name. Call me, Erik," he said with a smile. "...One last thing," he began and Marcus stared at him intently, "If you do anything to hurt or harm my daughter. Wrong her in any manner... My lasso will be tight enough you wont even know you've died."

On that note, Marcus nodded and left the room. On his way back to the floor level, he replayed everything he had just been told. So much of it had been unexpected. As well as Erik's demeanor. Once he was at the staircase to the dormitories, he sat down with his back against the wall to process everything he had just been told. When it became too overwhelming, he decided to go to bed so that it could all set in.


	4. Chapter 4

While Marcus was meeting with the Phantom on the catwalk, Madame Giry was making sure the girls were getting ready for bed before she could retire for the night herself. After she finished her rounds, she watched Marcus make his way down from the chandelier balcony. Her intrigue overwhelmed her. She waited for him at the top of the staircase to the dormitories. He was startled when he bumped into her.

"What were you doing up there during this hour? Should you not already be done and getting ready to retire for the night?" she asked.

"I was just finishing my nightly chores Madame Giry. It took slightly longer than usual tonight. I had to pick up Joseph Buquets slack, " he replied.

She rolled her eyes while nodding. An awkward silence fell between them. He began to walk away when she placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her but did not make eye contact. She looked down and then back at him.

"I see you have done as I have asked Monsieur. Even though it pains you. I appreciate that you have enough respect to fulfill my wishes. I know you understand why. You're not a fool as I thought before. But my wishes remain the same. Do you nderstand?" Madame Giry said to him and walked away.

"Your wish is my command Madame Giry," was all he could say to her. She stopped again but did not look back before she again continued on her way.

During that time the girls were preparing to go to sleep. Meg went down the hallway with her costume to hang it up in the costume room. She suddenly felt as if someone was watching her. She turned to the mirror for reasons she could not explain. She investigated it but the mirror was normal. When she turned around, Joseph Buquet was standing in the door way smiling a vindictive, evil smile. "Evenin' Meg," he said with his smile growing wider.

"You know, you are just as pretty as Christine Daae? Though she doesn't possess the skills you do. Maybe I should see just how skilled you are in other areas," he said as he advanced on her.

"You're not supposed to be in here. Now leave!" she demanded.

"Ah, but I have been waiting for this moment for some time. Where only you and I will know," he replied.

Meg backed up and began screaming for help. Madame Giry heard her daughters cries and rushed to the costume room. She saw what was going once she arrived. With all her might, she pulled Joseph back. She slapped him in the face as she screamed that he knew better then to be anywhere near the girl's quarters. He stepped up closer and backhanded Madame Giry. Knocking her to the floor. His attention then turned back to her now, very frightened, daughter.

Marcus heard the commotion from the stairwell and headed in the direction it was coming from. He ran faster when he heard rushing foot steps coming from above him. His pace quickened from a run to a sprint, in order to beat the other person to the room. He arrived to the costume room, to see Madame Giry on the floor holding her face. Then he saw Joseph Buquet holding Meg against the wall with his arms on each side of her. His anger grew when he saw Meg screaming and trying to fight off a kiss from him. With a shout he charged at his superior.

In three steps he went from the door to the other side of the large room. He grabbed Joseph by the hair and then slammed his head into the wall before throwing him to floor. Joseph glowered up at him.

"You'll regret that you pestilent piss ant!" he shouted at Marcus as he pulled out a knife.

Joseph lunged at him with it. Marcus caught him by the throat and the wrist holding the knife. He again slammed Joseph against the wall. This time back first. After a struggle, they took each other to the floor where they struggle more for the knife for a moment longer. Then ,as quickly as it started, it was over. Marcus was kneeling over Joseph with the blade pressed against Joseph's throat.

"I should kill you for striking Madame Giry and trying to rob her daughter of her innocence. Instead, I am going to let you live in shame of what you've attempted. You get to bare this as a reminder the next time you want to try something like this, _ever_ again!" he shouted.

With that, Marcus cut Joseph's face and pulled him off the floor. Without another word, Joseph ran off holding his hand against the cut. Marcus then helped Madame Giry off the floor and immediately went to check on Meg. She held him and cried while her mother knelt next to them. She placed one hand on her daughters back and stroked her hair with the other. When Meg calmed down, she kissed Marcus on the lips. He looked into her eyes with concern.

"Meg, are you alright? Madame Giry are you alright?" he asked concerned.

Madame Giry gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek

"We are forever in your debt Monsieur," she answered.

"Nonsense," he replied quickly.

"No monsieur, he could very well have killed us," Madame cried.

"My only concern is that you're both alright," he stated while he comforted Meg.

"I feel it is only proper to do anything in my power to repay you for your selfless act," Madame Giry reassured.

He thought for a only a second and knew what he wanted."Then all I ask for, is your blessing to be with your daughter," he answered.

Madame Giry placed one hand on her chest and the other on his shoulder. "After what you just selflessly did, I can not say no," she answered with tears and a smile. " You have proven yourself worthy. I would be proud to have you and her together."

Once they all calmed down, Madame Giry escorted her daughter from the room. Marcus stayed behind to tidy up. Once alone in the costume room, he looked over and from behind the farthest wall, he discovered Erik had watched everything happen. His eyes grew wide when saw he had a lasso ready. He calmed down when he saw Erik was smiling. Marcus left the room shortly after.

Once alone, the Phantom looked around and spoke out loud.

"Well done my boy. Well done indeed! You certainly have proven your love and what you're willing to sacrifice for my daughter. But now that imbecile Buquet shall pay _dearly_ for what he's done!"

The following morning, Marcus was woken up in his cot by Erik. It was not yet sunrise.

"Monsieur!" he said, very startled.

"Please Marcus, as I told you, you may call me Erik," he replied. " Get dressed and take these letters. Put one on the desk of Firmin, the second on the desk of Andre and take the third to La Carlotta's home. In case you are wondering, you need not worry about Christine Daae. She is safe and has been returned to her room."

Marcus nodded sleepily and set his feet on the floor. Before Erik went through the secret door in his room, he stopped and looked at him again.

"I want to thank you for what you did. Thank you for saving my daughter."

"No thanks are needed Monsieur. Regardless of the circumstances between myself and Meg, I would have done it either way. There was no excuse for what Joseph Buquet did. No person deserves that."

"Thank you for being noble. Josephs time shall come. When it does, you shall step aside and stay out of the way. Now, get dressed and deliver my letters."

After Erik disappeared, Marcus got dressed and reluctantly delivered the letters. His most reluctant delivery was to La Carlotta's home. Even though he did not care much for her, he had a bad feeling about the contents within the letter. The seal with a skull imprinted in red wax furthered his uneasiness. He returned to the Op'era Populaire just after sunrise. Once through the door he was startled when Meg approached and gave him a kiss. Madame Giry gave him the news that Christine had returned. He held Megs hand and accompanied them to deliver news to Firmin and Andre. The two were in the foyer complaining about the letters they received. Suddenly Raoul arrived followed immediately by La Carlotta and Piongi. She was yelling at Raoul about her letter.

Meg rolled her eyes at the sight of La Carlotta.

"Looks like another failed opera now that the diva of the op'era house will cry until she gets her way," she whispered to Marcus.

He chuckled a bit and shook his head. They found out that box five was to remain empty for the Opera Ghost's use. Furthermore that in the nights op'era, they would be doing, "IL Muto," Christine was to play the lead and La Carlotta was to play the silent pageboy. When that group began to walk, the trip felt there was no choice but to follow them. They ended up following La Carlotta to the stage.

"We should not defy the Opera Ghost Monsieur's," Marcus warned.

Raoul scoffed, "Coming from the man who dismissed the tale."

Firmin and Andre ignored him too and returned to grovelling with and placating La Carlotta. They then told La Carlotta that _she_ would play the lead. When Marcus and Madame Giry tried again to tell them not to do that and to listen to the Opera Ghost, they were sent away. Raoul even rolled his eyes at them. Meg attempted to expressed her discontent for the decision but was sent away as well. They were all made nervous by the new owners decision to defy the Opera Ghost. Even more by Raoul when he decided he would sit in Box Five that night.

"Do not do that Vicompte. I beg you," Marcus plead.

"Go back to the catwalks where you belong and don't bother me with such none sense," Raul replied before pushing him aside.

A week later, everyone was ready for the op'era. An hour before they were to begin, Marcus rappelled down from the catwalk to talk to Meg. She was worried that something awful was going to happen because the Opera Ghosts orders were being defied.

"We can only hope that nothing will happen. If something is to happen though, I will die before I allow _any_ of it to fall upon you," he promised her.

"I could not live knowing it fell upon you though. I can not live without you. I would rather die too than allow anything to happen to you," she replied and kissed him.

"Not even the Opera Ghost could keep me from you. I love you, Meg Giry," He kissed her one last time before the show began. He looked displeased when he had the other crew members on the catwalk pull him back up. It was knowing that he had to deal with Joseph Buquet. When he got back up, Joseph ranted about the rappelling. The rest of the crew on the other hand, thought it was fast and creative the way Marcus did that and wanted to learn how. When it came time for him to stand next to Joseph Buquet, they said nothing to one each other other except for what was job related.

"IL MUTO," began with a nice audience reaction. While the show progressed, Marcus was startled when he heard Erik's voice, angrily come from behind him in the shadows.

"Why is the toad playing the lead and why is that bastard sitting in my box. You knew of this! Did you not try to tell them to follow my instructions?" Erik demanded to know.

Marcus quickly explained that because of Raul, the managers ignored him, Madame Giry and Meg when they insisted he not be defied.

"I believe you Marcus. I shall be putting the fear of Hell into them. Tonight! You just do your job and stay out of my way," Erik told him and disappeared.

Marcus shook his head and went back to the work. A while later he noticed Erik down on the stage. He watched curiously, as Erik spiked La Carlotta's throat spray and put it back. He stood in shock when he realized things were about to get real bad, real quick. At the same time he chuckled at the thought of what was going to happen to La Carlotta's voice. Suddenly everyone turned around when Erik disrupted the performance. Angry that Box Five was not kept empty as instructed. The cast did their best to carry on after the interruption. Not even a minute after, La Carlotta began to gasp, sounding like a toad as she lost her voice. Causing Marcus and everyone in the Op'era Populaire to laugh.

Marcus looked behind himself when he heard someone running. He turned and saw Joseph Buquet staring at Erik. Joseph began to chase after him. Marcus quickly got in front of Joseph to try to convince him not to do what he was thinking of doing.

"Piss of Levesque, " Joseph replied.

"If you chase him, he _will_ kill you for meddling in his affairs," Marcus tried to warn again.

Joseph then punched him in the jaw and continued his pursuit of the Phantom. He believed he had the phantom in his sites. He kept telling himself that he was going to be the hero who brought the Phantom of the Opera to justice. At least he thought he would be. Little did he know, Erik saw what happened and while in the control room on the balcony, he grabbed a lasso and hid it in his cape.

Marcus got up and followed the pursuit. Ignoring the pain in his jaw. Soon after, he caught up to Erik on the stage left catwalk.

"I know what you're planning to do Erik. I beg you, please, do not do it while the op'era is in progress. I beg of you! Please wait until tonight's performance is over. That way there will be no one to witness you do it."

Erik glared into his eyes. "What was our deal Marcus?"

With that, Marcus looked away and stepped aside. He slammed his fist on the rail of the catwalk before watching the chase continue. Moments later, when Erik outsmarted Joseph Buquet, Marcus tied one end of a rope around the catwalk railing and the other around his waist. Ready to rappel to the stage. The op'era continued on while the cast was still confused about the drastic progression to the ballet scene. They set up after La Carlotta lost her voice. Marcus helplessly watched all of the commotion.

He saw Madame Giry bringing Christine to the stage to take over the lead. He then heard another commotion and saw Joseph Buquet on the stage right catwalk. Erik then appeared on the other one across from him. When Erik mimicked his movement and caught him as he tried to jump up onto the platform opposite them, Marcus looked away. He knew Erik was about to put the lasso around Joeseph's neck.

When he looked back, he heard Erik say to Joseph, "You meddle in my affairs and you know better. For that you may have lived. But for what you did to my daughter and the way you tried to dishonor her, is why now, I shall see you in Hell!" He stared at Marcus after he tied the lasso to catwalk. His widened in horror when Erik smiled and pushed Joseph Buquet off the side of the catwalk to hang to his death.

When everyone down below began screaming, Marcus rappelled from the catwalk to the stage where the cast was running in a frenzy. He untied the rope just in time to catch Joseph's body as it dropped lifeless to the stage. Madame Giry looked up when Erik slid down from the catwalk by a rope and behind the curtain. Marcus ran from Joseph's body to Meg. He grabbed her by the hand and urged to her to go with him.

"Let's go! We need to get out of here!" he shouted.

They ran off in the opposite direction from Christine and Raoul. Erik and Marcus locked eyes for a moment. Marcus was upset but Erik was grinning. His eyes were angry. Marcus looked forward while Erik disappeared into the shadows. Madame Giry gathered the girls up to calm them down and didn't notice that Meg was not there. They headed to the prayer room in the basement.

He decided it was time to talk to her about something important. He knew it could be too soon. It very well could be the wrong time. He knew it was something she wound never want to know but he knew she needed to be told. He decided she would find out as soon as they got to the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Once they entered the prayer room, Marcus caught his breath as Meg asked him what was going on. She demanded to know why he brought her down there when they were in no danger. She also demanded to know if it was indeed the Opera Ghost who killed Joseph Buquet? Marcus pointed at a chair and waited until she calmed down to answer her. She sat in front of the setting of candle holders, while he began to pace back and forth to gather his thoughts and piece together what he was going to say. He thought for a while, while Meg looked at him waiting for him to speak. He finally took a deep breath and looked at her.

"What just happened to Joseph Buquet was no accident. Personally I feel he got what he deserved. However that isn't what the matter is. I brought you down here to keep you safe and protected from that crowd that is terrified beyond belief. They were even running back stage and I couldn't risk you getting hurt. It was the Opera Ghost who killed Joseph Buquet. I saw the Opera Ghost throw him off the catwalk. So I quickly grabbed a rope and rappelled off the catwalk to the stage before he could come after me.

For you see, I came face to face with him not too long ago Meg. He spared my life because I didn't know he was there. He then placed two conditions for sparing my life. Since he spared my life, I stay out of his way and if I am to stumble upon his doing something like what I saw, I am to turn away and I didn't. I fear he knows I didn't. Regardless, I did not want him to come after either of us in the commotion.

The other condition is that I get the Vicompte out of the way and away from Christine. I haven't done that either. I'm not sure if he's angered by that or not. Or if he understands that it's not that easy of a task," he explained and looked away.

Meg stood up and placed her hand cupped his cheek in her hand. "Marcus, why did you wait until now to tell me. I am so sorry my love. He spared your life in exchange for you being his servant? I understand there was no choice. Marcus, we can get out of this I am sure. He won't chase you. I do not know why but I'm sure of it. Get out of the op'era house and I'll come with you shortly there after."

"But he'll still come after you to draw me back and your mother will never allow us to be together again no matter how many times I would save your lives. I have to appear as if I am at least trying to get the Vicompte out of the way and that he is resisting. That's the only thing that may work. Otherwise, I'm going to have to get the Opera Ghost out of the way. It's the only other option Meg," he replied.

"You're acting as if the Opera Ghost is holding something more over you."

He kept his composure and reassured her that what he told her is what was bothering him.

"There is something else Marcus. What is it?"

He quickly thought up an answer to stop her from demanding to know anything further.

"The answer you seek, you shall receive if you can wait until the Masquerade Ball," he answered.

"Marcus, there is something more and I demand to know it!"

He looked around and before he could say anything, she spoke again.  
"What is it? I know it's not that you're worried about Christine and Raoul! Tell me!"

Marcus took a deep breath and had Meg sit back down. He sat down with her as he stared into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Meg, I need to talk to you about your father."

She looked at him confused. Unsure and wondering of what it was he spoke of. She did not know what to say because she did not know anything about her father. Marcus decided now was the time to tell her what Erik had told him. Before he could though, Madame Giry walked into the room and slapped him across the face.

"Meg, leave! Marcus Levesque, you stay put!" she screamed.

She watched Meg reluctantly, leave down the hallway and then grabbed Marcus by his vest. She jabbed and pressed the bottom of her walking stick into his shoulder before backing him up against the wall.

"What gives you reason to pretend you know anything about Megs father," she demanded

"I know more then what you wish for more to know... Madame Opera Ghost," he replied smugly.

She lowered her walking stick and stared at him in shock.

"How do you about that?"

He told her about the night that he saved Meg from Joseph Buquets. How Erik spared his life, made the deal and took him to the room behind the chandelier. And how he told him about their love affair. Madame Giry then jabbed her walking stick against his shoulder again.

"What were you thinking? About to tell Meg that her father is alive and is the Opera Ghost?"

"I believe she not only has a right to know now, but deserves to know!"

She dropped her walking stick and grabbed his shoulders. "You musn't do such a thing! Please Monsieur! She can not know. Not after thinking all her life that her father is passed. Think of what that will do to her. Please...Think of Meg," she begged.

He heaved a defeated sigh. "Against my better judgment, I will not tell Meg what I know. Though it shall pain me further as I have already had to lie to her once, I will not tell her."

Madame Giry thanked him and kissed him on the cheek. She then looked him in the eye asked had one more thing to tell him.

"I know you are now in his service. Answering his every beckoning call. But he is a complex man. Anger him the slightest and he will turn on you. Anytime, he seems angry, he will not hesitate but to take it out on you with your life. Always, in any situation with him, keep your hand at the level of your eyes! Always!" She said and kissed him on the cheek again.

As Madame Giry started to leave the room, Marcus followed behind. They both froze where they stood when they heard a thunderous voice from outside.

"You will curse the day you did not do…All that the phantom asks….of…You!"

They looked and noded at each other. Marcus lowered his head and went to the catwalk. He knew right away that Erik was going to want to meet there. By the time he got to the ladder to start climbing up, he heard Erik's voice

"Follow me! We must speak."

Marcus followed him to the secret entrance to the catacombs. Erik took him to his lair. Upon arriving, he was enticed by everything he saw there. He now understood why Erik demanded money. It was to furnish his lair and write his music.

Before Marcus realized it, Erik had fallen to his knees in tears. He knelt down next to him with a hand on his shoulder. Keeping his other hand at the level of his eyes. He remained silent while Erik wept for several minutes. Eventually Erik got up and went to his desk. In one fluent motion he angrily swept everything off of it while chanting Christine's name. Marcus grew nervous when Erik put his hands on his shoulders. He suddenly pulled out a Punjab Lasso and threw it at Marcus with a scream of anger.

Still following Madame Giry's instructions, Marcus caught it with the hand that was at the level of his eyes and pulled the rope towards himself. Erik was pulled forward and Marcus punched him in the face. He then put the lasso around Erik's neck and tightened it a little bit.

"You brought me down here to kill me? What have I done? I have done everything you have asked of me. Including protecting your daughter with my life! Answer me Erik! What have I done?" he demanded.

Erik grabbed at the lasso a few times before he stopped fighting and took a deep breath.

"You've failed to get the Vicompte out of my way. Now he has captured the heart of the only other woman I have ever truly loved! That was your most important task and you failed. You are useless Marcus!" Erik yelled at him.

Marcus leaned next to Erik's ear with his teeth gritted.

"You are very much wrong. I have tried my hardest. He has proven to be more foolish, stubborn and much trickier to run out than either of us expected! I just need to devise a new way to get him to leave," Marcus lied and released the lasso.

Erik sat and chuckled in between coughs while he coposed himself.

"Well done Marcus. Well done. Someone who finally listened to Madame Giry and was a step ahead of me. Incredible. Never thought I would live to see it," he said as he stood up and put a hand on Marcus' shoulder, "I must apologize Marcus. You are not useless. The Vicompte is certainly wiser than we thought. And foolish indeed. Please do forgive me."

Marcus forgave him and helped him up. Then Erik began to cry.

"On the roof! They proclaimed their love to one another! After I gave her my music. I took her in and gave her a sacred gift. I did everything for her. She repays me by stabbing me in the heart? She knows how I feel is true and she ignores me for that bastard? Is it because he's not a freak? Or is it because of his money and status? He even proposed to her. She said yes! He then had the audacity to tell Christine to ignore me. Worst of all, she dropped one of my beautiful roses I leave for her. She stepped on it when they left." He stopped to wipe the tears from his eyes. Erik then turned around with an angry grin on his face while Marcus discovered a beautiful rose bush hidden behind a curtain with a the mannequin of Christine. He was taken aback to see how much it looked exactly like her.

"I have decided they _both_ shall be punished! I will get it. Everyone shall know it. So everyone will know and fear me at the same time. But I shall not say when or where. Rest assured, they _will_ punished."

Marcus became concerned with how obsessed Erik had become. Erik apologized again for trying to strangle him. He then told Marcus to warn Meg and Madame Giry that Christine and Raoul were to be punished by him and that they will be witness to it.

Marcus slowly walked back up to the op'era house. He wondered how Erik could be such a hypocrite. And could he allow a couple truly in love, such as himself, to be split up just to make an innocent girl be placed into the burning desires of an obsessed mad man. He decided to wait a few days and would worry about it after the upcoing ball. For now he would find a way to warn Christine. His only worry was whether or not Erik come to or if his plot for revenge would endanger the lives of himself or Meg.

Before he made it to the secret door he heard Erik's voice.

"Do not tell Meg what you know about me. For her sake and the sake of Madame Giry. No one but us must know that the Angel In Hell is the father of the most promising ballerina in this opera house."


End file.
